Admiral
This page is for everything about admiral. Admiral profile Rank *In the real world, Senior Colonel and Brigadier are the same. However, in the game setting, Brigadier is above Senior Colonel. The rank relate to your WPs admiral level and something else. But how rank works is unknown. Ships owned * The default maximum quota of ships is 500. You can upgrade the quota by top up. Equipment owned * The default maximum quota of equipment is 500. You can upgrade the quota by top up. Battle Winning percentage * WP= Battle won / Total battles x 100% Drill Winning percentage * WP= Drill won / Total drills x 100%、 Events * From the top to bottom, three events are: First top up Reward This event is unavailable because you can't do any purchasing to TC servers. Level up Reward When you reach specific admiral levels, there are some supply from HQ for you: 1++ = 1000 of every kind of resources Login Reward Get some resources or items,even ships when login. Refresh at 12:00 am(GMT+8) every day. In the seventh day, you can open an extra reward box, there are some extra items and resources, sometimes you might get a rare ship from the box. This box is called The Seventh Day Box. Ranking There are four kinds of rankings in the game: * Honour * Sunk Enemy Ships * Fleet Power * Ship Collection All rankings refresh at midnight and noon China time. Honour and Sunk Enemy Ships are monthly rankings, they reset every month. Fleet Power and Ship Collection are permanent rankings. Honour Honour ranking is based on your drills. You earn honour by winning drills, and lose honour by other people defeating your fleet in drill mode. Your opponents in drill mode is assigned to you according to your honour ranking. Your Honour ranking corresponds to your rank. Sunk Enemy Ships Sunk Enemy Ship ranking is how many enemy ships your ships had sunk in the past month. Each ships' score is counted individually. You can have multiple ships on the ranking at the same time. This ranking is controversial because most of ships on it seem to be control by split instead of manual control. Fleet Power Fleet Power directly correlates to the sum of your fleet's level. Exact calculation formula is unknown. Rumours said that aside from your fleets' level, things like equipment, enhancement progress, marriage, modification will all influence your fleet power. Ship Collection Ship Collection is a record of how many ships have ever been to your harbour. Currently there is 200 ships in game(some unobtainable), so every two ships correspond to 1% ship collection rate. Highest record of ship collection rate is 92%(184/200) in HMS Hood. Note: Unmodified ships and modified ships count as 2 ships when counting ship collection rate. Setting Music&Sound See Original Soundtrack for more information FPS Usually admirals turn the FPS to 60 because it looks more smoothly. But it is a good idea to turn FPS to 30 for saving some battery. Gift code Gift code allows admirals to get resources, ships, equipments and items for Warship Girls. At the moment, you can receive a gift code in exhibition or find one in official announcements. See this thread for available gift codes Change password See Getting Started for more information. Game wiki This button goes to Warship Girls Data Library